


Calendars

by sweetkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corny, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam Winchester finally gets what he deserves, Smut, non-au, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: It's Sam and Dean's anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short I wrote up. Nothing really to talk about lol. I have six calendars on my wall so that is where i got this inspiration from. Hopefully you think it's as cute and corny as I do. 
> 
> if you have questions or wanna talk you can find me on twitter @sweetkissesdean. 
> 
> All mistakes are my lazy ass fault.

Dean Winchester fucking loves calendars. I know, it's odd but he has four hanging on his wall right now. The sad fact is that Dean couldn’t tell you what day it is even with all his calendars. Well just because he loves calendars doesn't mean he writes on them, he's not going to ruin their beautiful pictures. I mean he has a Harry Potter one that Charlie gave him for Christmas and there is no way he's marking up Emma Watson's beautiful face. 

That's why Sam is a bit worried the week before their anniversary. 

Of course Sam would remember, hell the boy is a college genius, he doesn't need a calendar. They got together a year ago- well a year ago next week- after a bad hunt and Sam basically dragged Dean's body into the bunker. He laid his brother out on the kitchen table and stitched Dean up. It was so bloody and so much flesh was peeling and missing that Sam had to buy a new kitchen table. That day is when his semi-conscious brother admitted to Sam that he loved him more than a brother should love another brother. It was the next day when Sam told Dean he loved him as well, Dean didn't comment for ten minutes it was just pure silence and breathing from Sam because he swears Dean was frozen. Thankfully, Dean let out a long breath before he looked at Sam and kissed him and the rest went smoothly. 

So Sam had talked to Cas and Charlie about what he should do for their anniversary. Charlie gave a normal "beer and a nice dinner" answer while Cas gave the better answer. Surprisingly. He talked about how he once watched two soulmates who would celebrate each anniversary by going to a beautiful mountain, hike up it, and then make love. Of course Dean wouldn't fucking hike anywhere so Sam had to alter his plan a bit.  

But he's ready for next week. Ready for Dean to ride him on the hood on the impala where they will park on a cliff that Sam found. It had an amazing sunset view with a nice lake breeze coming from below. Cas showed it to Sam about a month ago when Sam asked for a nice place him and his brother could drive too. Sam is so glad that Cas is his best friend. 

"You think so fucking much sometimes." Dean breaks into his thoughts. 

"Huh?" He looks up from his laptop that he has been gazing at. The screen has gone black from how long Sam hasn't touched it. He doesn't even remember what he was doing on it. 

"I've been trying to talk to you for fifteen minutes but you've been staring at your dark laptop. You high? Drunk? Gonna share?" Dean jokes but Sam just blinks at him. "Anyways though I think I found us a case." The older hunter sets down his own laptop and pushes Sam's out of the way. "It's in Maine. A long trip but I think it's a werewolf." Sam just blinks at his brother’s face. His freckles are beautiful and so is the rest of him but god he has no clue what next week is. "Sam." Dean snaps his fingers in his face. 

"Oh," he finally looks at the screen  _"Wild animal kills family?"_  The article reads. Probably is a werewolf and they should probably do it. But whether or not Dean knows what next week is Sam is going to have them celebrate it. It's not going to be in fucking Maine that's for sure. No, they are going to go out and do as Sam planned because he’ll be dammed that he finally got together with the man he’s been pinning for since he was fourteen and then have them spend their anniversary tired and hunting a fucking _werewolf_.

"Sam are you okay? You look super outta of it?" Dean asks because Sam apparently has been staring at the title of the article for 30 seconds. Someone else can take this case because Sam wants romance and to fuck Dean. Is that too much to ask, just one day from hunting to show how much he loves his brother/lover. 

"Um," lightbulb moment, "No. Actually Dean ever since that last hunt my neck and back have been hurting more than usual. I think it's effecting my reflexes and my focus." Sam lies. A horrible lie but this is what is necessary. 

"Well shit Sam, why didn't you say anything earlier." Dean crosses his arms over his chest with worry in his eyes. He leans forward and studies Sam's eyes with his finger. 

"I didn't want you to worry." He says, taking one right from Dean's book. His brother places his hand on his forehead and then his neck, Sam flinches to play the part. "I'm sorry, Dee." Sam gives him the puppy face that he knows will make Dean melt. 

"Okay, no hunting until you feel better. I'll get you an ice pack put it on your neck while I start making dinner." Dean walks towards the kitchen. So domestic and Sam loves it. 

*

It's been four days and Sam has been milking his "injury" for far too long. Dean knows that something is up because when has something as little as a bit of neck or back pain caused them a week off of hunting. Even after dad died they hunted right after. It's ridiculous and Sam knows it. He's tried his next approach by trying to fuck Dean every chance he gets but his brother just turns him down so that Sam doesn't hurt himself any more than he already is. But then again sometimes Dean can’t resist.

"Ah- _fuck_!" Sam shouts as he comes down his big brothers throat. Dean really fucking knows how to suck cock. He was made for it, Sam swears. "You're mouth and lips are just, fuck Dean are you- you can-." 

"I know. I'm amazing at sucking dick, Sam." Dean stands up as he knees crack and leans up to kiss Sam's cheek. "You lose your wording every damn time I give you a bj." He pats his taller brother’s shoulder and makes his way out the library. "Oh, and once you get yourself collected I'll be naked in your bed." 

"Dean wait." Sam gathers himself up and zips his pants up. "I was thinking dinner first, I'm starving." Dean rolls his eyes. 

"Is my ass not a dinner enough for you?" Dean leans against the wall and crosses his arm. He juts his hip out and smirks at Sam. God he's a horn ball sometimes. Sam walks forward and places his hand on the wall next to Dean. 

"I’m 6"4 Dean I need dinner and then your ass can be dessert." 

"Pie is the dessert." Dean is still smirking. His eyelashes are batting up at Sam and god his big brother is fucking beautiful. 

"You're annoying." Sam pushes away and snakes his hand down Dean’s back pocket and pulls him down to their bedroom. Dean laughs. 

*

"Hey Dean." Sam smiles as he walks into the gun room where Dean is sitting and cleaning all the guns. 

"Huh?" He grunts out, not taking his eyes off of the guns. He's been here all day and Sam knows that Dean has forgotten what today is. They had morning sex and Sam waited for Dean to say "happy anniversary" but he didn't say it. Not after his shower or after breakfast or after their make out session. Never. Sam just wants Dean to remember; he just wants to be important to his brother. So that's why Sam hasn't said anything. It's around seven now and Sam has to set his plan in motion because the sun sets in half an hour. 

"We don't have anything good so do you wanna go out for dinner?" Step one. 

"That sounds good. We leaving now?" Dean glances up at him for a second but continues to clean. 

"Within the next five minutes because I'm fucking starving." 

"Cool, let me wash my hands and I'll meet you at the impala." Dean clicks the gun back together and stands up. Sam rushes out and to the garage; he needs to drive or else they'll never get to Sam's plan because Dean will take them to the dumbest diner. Thankfully he has long legs and he makes it there and in the driver’s seat before Dean probably even left the gun room. The Winchester starts the impala and taps his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits for Dean. 

Truthfully, Sam is a tad nervous. He thinks that Dean will laugh at him and his idea of romance. Or maybe he'll get frustrated that Sam wants to celebrate something so lame. Or maybe he'll leave Sam because he can't stand his brother and his chick flick moments. Or maybe-. 

"You driving?" Dean interrupts as he slides into the impala and clicks the button to open the garages door. Sam just nods at Dean before slowly gliding them out of the bunker. The older Winchester begins to fiddle with the radio stations while Sam peers onto the clear road ahead of them. 

"So," Sam says, trying to spark a conversation but he's too worried about what is going to happen in about fifteen minutes. His palms are sweaty and are making him constantly change his grip on the steering wheel. "Do anything interesting lately?" He gulps. 

"Are you trying to make small talk with me?" Dean chokes on a laugh. 

"Just trying to start a conversation so that I don't have to listen to back in black for the billionth time." Sam snaps. 

“Hey! That’s a good song.” Dean protests and Sam just gives him a knowing look.

"Fair enough." Dean answers, "I was talking to Charlie the other day and I asked her a question about Harry Potter. And you know how she is," Sam nods, "she answered it and then she insisted that we need to read the Harry Potter series. So, Charlie is coming by the bunker next week to bring the books over." Dean smiled. 

"Am I reading them too? Because you said we." Sam asks, turning left. 

"Yeah. I figured you could read them first because you're a faster reader and then I'll read them after." Dean taps on his legs, "or you could just read them to me in bed? When we are bored? Or something?" He shakes his head. "Dumb idea, never mind." He mumbles and Sam chuckles at him. 

"Dean I'll read you the book series if you want-." 

"It's not what I want. I mean I'm perfectly capable of reading it myself. It's more of I like your voice when you read out loud and I figured it would just be...," he breaths out and look out the window, "nice." He finishes. Obviously embarrassed. 

"It would be nice." Sam agrees, reaching his right hand out between them before he finds Dean's hand. The older Winchester squeezes it and it makes Sam smile. Sometimes Dean is full of chick flick moments and it's adorable. With them being together now though it has become easier for Dean to talk about things and for him to express his likes and dislikes and his wants and his true feelings. Sam can't help but feel a little pride that he opened his brother up a bit and hit down a wall blocking Dean's feelings. 

Another five minutes and they make it to the cliff. Dean obviously hasn't noticed anything off yet but of course when Sam turns the impala onto a grassy meadow he finally comments. 

"Whoa! Where are you taking baby!? You're gonna muddy up all her wheels!," he looks out the window and at the ground, "and there is no food here. Sam what the fuck?" Dean asks, confused and shocked. Sam says nothing as he turns the impala off and exists the car. Dean follows quickly. 

"What are we doing here, Sam?" He asks again on the other side of the impala. Sam just smiles at him and walks towards the cliff. They're about 10 feet away, and the view is beautiful. The sun has just began to set so it's still very bright out and the waves from the lake below give a calming sensation over Sam's body. He looks beside him to see Dean staring at the sunset with a small smile. 

"Happy Anniversary, Dean." Sam says, taking Dean's slightly smaller hand in his. Dean says nothing but turns to him and smiles. He forgot, Sam can see the worry in his eyes, but he doesn't comment as he leans down and kisses his brother softly. 

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Sam." He whispers against his mouth. Sam is a little hurt that Dean had forgotten but in this moment he doesn't mind so much. Because they're still together and Dean likes his gift and he's happy. After pulling away from the kiss Sam moves onto the impala hood and leans against the glass with Dean following his moves. They end up side to side, bodies touching and hands holding as they watch the sunset. No words being exchanged between them and sometimes life is best that way, when all you need is a certain someone by your side and some silence-.

"I didn't forgot you know." Dean admits and Sam turns to look at his brother who is already staring at Sam. His free hand is fiddling with something in his pocket and there is a small blush on Dean's cheeks. 

"Huh?" Sam asks, now distracted by the beauty of his brother. 

"Our anniversary, I didn't forget it. I've just been looking for the right time to give you my present but I've been so nervous that I couldn't even say happy anniversary in fear that you would want your gift right away." Dean explains and Sam can tell how nervous he is by the way he sits up, feet on the front bumper so that he doesn’t have to face Sam. Sam follows right up beside him though. 

"Why are you nervous?" Sam studies his brother’s face. 

"I just want you to like it and every time I think about us hunting the gift seems stupid." He scuffs. See this, Dean would never tell Sam this before they were together. He would just throw the gift at Sam and say "shut up" before walking away to avoid embarrassment. 

"Dean, I bet it's not stupid." Sam reassures. 

"Okay." The hand in Dean's jacket slowly moves out, "happy anniversary, little brother." He stares at Sam's chest as he shoves the gift into Sam's open hand. It's shocking at first to see what's in his hand but it's exciting and makes Sam jump off the impala and onto his feet. 

"Is this-?" Sam stops himself as he smiles. Dean still isn't looking at his face. "Dean!" He pushes himself onto Dean and kisses his mouth with both his large hands on his brother’s face, squishing the gift against Dean's right cheek. 

"Do you like it?" Dean teases as Sam goes back to vibrating with happiness in front of Dean. 

"Do I-!?" He laughs, "I fucking love it! I fucking love you." He kisses Dean again and the older Winchester rests his hands on Sam's hips to keep him in place. 

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could go get it?" Dean suggests. 

"Yes! Yes." He misses Dean again. "I can't believe it." 

"Well believe it." Dean rests his forehead against Sam's. His little brother looks down at his opened hand and stares at the gift. A dog collar. Its bright green and its little tag reads Winchester with Jody's address. Something that Dean probably asked of Jody so they could do this. So they could get a dog.  _A fucking dog_.

"And here I was thinking you forgot our anniversary but nope we are getting a dog." Sam tells him, looking back into the green eyes. 

"I figured that we could build a dog door near the garage or something and then train it to stay nearby. Maybe we could get Cas to put a protection spell on it?" Dean tells him.

"That sounds perfect." He kisses Dean again, his lips soft and plumps against Sam's chapped ones, "but why were you worried to give this to me?" Sam asks and Dean sighs. 

"I was worried about us going hunting. We just can't leave a dog alone." Dean explains. 

"We could hunt less? Do simple things that are nearby? Or maybe we could get Charlie to babysit, you know she'd love that." Sam tells him and Dean nods along as he slides his cold hands up the back of Sam's shirt. 

"That all sounds awesome. But now, we could fuck." Dean leans into Sam's neck and kisses his brothers jaw softly, "wanna ride you on baby's hood." He whispers. Sam just nods and obliges. He and his brother think the same, both coming to the conclusion of Sam leaning generally against the glass as Dean is on his dick, hands gripping the roof behind Sam's head and their mouths pressed together. The dog collar stuffed into the back of Sam's jeans that are somewhere on the dirty ground along with the rest of his and Dean's clothes. 

"When I picked this spot this is exactly what I imagined would happen." He whispers into Dean's mouth as the sun completely sets behind him. 

"You know us so well." Dean mumbles into Sam's mouth. They fuck for what seems like hours. It's long and hard, both exhausted and wore out soon enough. They drive back to the bunker and after Sam places the dog collar onto the kitchen table Dean grabs him by the belt and pulls him into their bedroom for round two. 

*

The next day they go to the pound and Sam picks out a little brown lab that he names Chester and Dean smiles with giddy at his lover and his new pet. 

Overall, Dean having all those calendars has paid off. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have questions or wanna talk you can find me on twitter @sweetkissesdean.


End file.
